metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Map Station
This article is about the device. For other uses, see Map Station (Disambiguation). from Super Metroid.]] Map Stations are a type of station that provide Samus with a map of the nearby area that excludes any secret passages. Some Chozo Statues exhibit this ability as well, mainly in Metroid: Zero Mission. Map Stations, as well as a map in general, originated in Super Metroid, and were not present in Metroid or Metroid II: Return of Samus. These stations also appear in Metroid: Zero Mission and the main three ''Prime'' series. In Metroid Fusion, the Navigation Room doubles as a Map Station. In Metroid: Other M, Navigation Booths act as Map Stations at certain points. There are no Map Stations or similar mechanic in Metroid Prime: Federation Force or Metroid: Samus Returns (a remake of Metroid II). In Federation Force, the map is pre-loaded; in Samus Returns, much of it can instead be revealed with the Scan Pulse. In Super Metroid-related print, these stations were originally called Map Computers. Official data ''Super Metroid'' manual ;MAP COMPUTER:"When Samus touches the map computer found in each area, you will be able to access the map data for that area. The areas that Samus has not been to are displayed in blue. There are some hidden areas that are not show sic on area maps." ''Super Metroid Players' Guide ;Terminals (page 8):"The game incorporates a helpful auto-mapping facility to stop you getting lost, a localized version of which is shown in the top right corner of the screen. To see the full map, press Start. Normally, this will only show the sections of the complex you've visited, but if you log onto a map computer, the entire map for the current area is displayed (apart from secret areas). Areas already visited are shown in pink, unexplored sections appear blue. When on the map, pressing the right button brings up the status screen. Location: All areas."'' ;Map Computer (page 10):"When Samus collects the map computer found in each area, she'll be able to access the entire map data. Note that not all the locations of an area are displayed..." Logbook entry Scans ;Metroid Prime 2: Echoes:"Map Station. Step into hologram to update map data." ;Metroid Prime 3: Corruption:"Map Station. Enter the hologram to download the map data for this area." Gallery Map Station (PD).jpg|A Map Station in Metroid Prime. Map_station_orpheon_samus_download_dolphin_HD.jpg|Samus acquires Map Data from the Frigate Orpheon. UnusedMapStationScan.png|Unused scan image seen in concept art. GFS Tyr Map Station.png|A Map Station in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Agon_Map_Station.png|Samus acquires Map Data for the Agon Wastes. Samus_using_Map_Station_Lift_Hub.jpg|Samus acquires Map Data for the Pirate Homeworld. Image:Mzmmapstation.png|The Map Station in the Space Pirate Mother Ship from Metroid: Zero Mission. MF Navigation Room.gif|A Navigation room in Metroid Fusion. Trivia *The only Map Station that requires extra work to use is the one on the Wrecked Ship in Super Metroid. Once Samus defeats Phantoon, who is sucking all of the ship's power, the Map Station is restored along with all of the functions of the ship. *The Zero Suit is also capable of storing map data, as seen in both games where it is playable. How the map is accessible in the Zero Suit is unknown, but it may be that the Paralyzer downloads the data components and then stores them somewhere within the Zero Suit; possibly on the emblem on the back of Samus' hand, as there is a lack of any other detail that could serve this purpose. *In Metroid Prime, if the map acquisition cutscene is skipped before it ends, the map device will repeat the animation it performs during the cutscene, but now in real time. *In Prime, Map Station rooms play the same music as in Save Station rooms. :*In Metroid: Zero Mission, they have an unique theme. *The Map Stations in Metroid Prime intentionally do not provide full map data for their respective regions to encourage players to keep exploring them using Samus' abilities. For instance, the Chozo Ruins' map station does not tell Samus about the Hall of the Elders or the Reflecting Pool; only by using the Spider Ball to explore the rest of the Furnace and exiting it will she discover these two rooms. *The Map Station's hologram in Metroid Prime is based on the Frigate Orpheon's map layout, this hologram is used for all the stations of Tallon IV and Aether in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, the Map Station' holograms on Norion and the Pirate Homeworld do resemble their corresponding area layouts. ru:Картографическая Станция Category:Map Stations Category:Zebes Category:Frigate Orpheon Category:Tallon IV Category:Aether Category:Bryyo Category:Elysia Category:Pirate Homeworld Category:BSL Category:Research